Experience is the Teacher
by kriddle2
Summary: I really wish that GH would pursue the Lulu Pete storyline so this is my version of it. Story takes place a few weeks after Halloween! R&R Hope you ENJOY!
1. Excuses

Story starts during the present time! Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Experience is the Teacher:

It had been a few weeks since the Halloween party at the Simga Nu fraternity house, and Lulu had still yet to return to professor Marquez' class. Lulu knew that it was only a matter of time before she ran into him; Port Charles may be filled with people, but it was still small enough that you ran into people…especially when you didn't want to.

As she walked through the halls of PCU towards his office it almost seemed as if it were her final walk. Knocking lightly on the door she waited to see if he was even there. "Come in." She heard faintly on the other side of the door. Opening it slowly she slipped inside closing the door behind her. "Ms. Spencer. You're the last person I expected to see in my office at 6:45 on a Friday evening." Professor Marquez said from his position seated behind his desk.

"Hey, Pete, how are you?" Lulu asked moving further into the office. Finally taking a seat in one of the chairs stationed next to his desk.

"Let's skip the pleasantries Ms. Spencer. You and I both know that you don't care how I am. So lets jump to your new excuse as to why you haven't been in my class for the last 2 weeks." Pete said forcing the conversation to progress. "I didn't say anything too earth shattering to you the night of the Halloween party so, what is it now?"

"For someone, who is so interested in educating America's youth you really don't seem to like them very much." Lulu gritted back at him. Pete wasn't going to make this easy for her. In his eyes she was just a little kid, who couldn't control her own life.

"I have no problem with the youth of America. Although I do have a problem with people trying to get away with things, in my classes. If you don't want to do the work, don't sign up for the class."

"I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Oh really? Then why did you come here? To explain, because unless you died, I really don't want to hear it." He said back leaning in over her chair. Lulu sat staring at him for a moment, their faces only about a foot apart. Sensing the strained feeling in the room Pete pulled back allowing some space between the two.

"Fine, have a nice day Mr. Marquez." Lulu said pushing past him and moving towards the door.

"Lulu." Pete said before she opened the door. She took a minute, before turning back around to face him. Lifting her face and gaze slowly to meet his, the tears pooled in her eyes. "What's wrong?" The tone in his voice changing from annoyance to concern. Since the moment he had met Lesley Lu Spencer he had known one thing about her. She was a spitfire who didn't take anything, from anyone. And here she stood, almost in tears, ready to walk out without even arguing.

"I-" she started, the words seemed to escape her mouth the moment she tried to say them. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, Peter pulled her into a tight embrace without hesitation. There was something about seeing this young girl broken that pulled at his heart strings and made him want to rescue her. Made him want to hurt whoever had caused his favorite student to cry. Leading her back over towards the two chairs in front of his desk, he helped her into one, before pulling the other next to hers to drape his arm around her, letting her know he was their for her.

After a few more minutes and a few more tears shed, Lulu wiped her cheeks and returned her gaze to Pete's. "I know that you probably hate me, and I'm probably the last person that you want to talk to but I'm here if you want." Pete said pulling back to give his young student some room.

"I should go. I'm supposed to meet my family for dinner." Lulu said playing with the watchband on her thin wrist. "I guess I'll see you."

As Lulu started to get up Pete grabbed her hand pulling her back to face him. "Why don't you let me give you a ride?" Pete suggested, grabbing his keys from the top of his desk. "It's late, and I don't want you walking home by yourself, and this way you'll almost be on time."

"Yeah, and I can give you my papers for the last two books." Lulu said smiling. "So Pete, what kind of car do you drive?"

* * *

Hey GUYS! Hope you liked it, I'll be posting more soon! 


	2. Family Dining

Hey Guys here's chapter two! I have a few idea's in my head. I'm guessing this is going to be about 10 chapters long or so, the next few chapters are going to be longer! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I never pictured you, driving a truck." Lulu commented as they drove the short distance from campus, to the white farmhouse that she had recently moved back into with her mother. She hadn't been back into the house since she had gone to live with her father a few years earlier. 

"Now your picturing me in cars. Ms. Spencer have you spent a lot of time with these day dreams?" Pete said as he turned down another street. She had given him directions before they had left, and so far he had appeared to know the way.

"Don't let it go to your head Marquez." Lulu laughed. The truck pulled into the driveway and she paused for a moment to explain her plan to him. "Okay so if you just want to wait here, I'll go get the papers and bring them right out for you."

"Lulu," Pete said stopping her again. That seemed to be the thing he did best lately. "We never did get to talk about why you haven't been in class."

"I cant explain it now. And I know that, that's not a good enough answer. But I need you too trust me on this one." Lulu said placing her hand on top of his on the steering wheel. "I promise I'll explain it all to you someday, just—"

"I got it, not today." Pete answered for her, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, before Lulu got out of the car and walked into the house without looking back. She quickly raced up to her room saying, a quick hello to her mother and father who sat in the living room with Nikolas and her small nephew Spencer. "Hey guys I'll be right back." She called as she went up the stairs. Rummaging through her backpack she found the papers she had written about the last two books. Racing back down the stairs she didn't even notice that her mother wasn't on the couch until she saw her standing in the front yard talking with professor Marquez. Stopping for a minute to calm herself, Lulu walked slowly down the walk to where they both stood. "Here you go Mr. Marquez," she said handing him the papers.

"Lesley Lu you didn't tell me that you had a professor bring you home." Laura said wrapping her arm around her daughters shoulders.

"Yep, I ran into him on campus and he offered me a ride. Plus I had a paper to turn into him, but he actually has to get going. Don't you Pete." Lulu said forcingly.

"Oh that's too bad, you should stay for dinner." Laura offered.

"Oh I don't want to put you out." Pete started to say.

"That's nonsense. We have plenty of food. Plus this will let me know a little bit about Lulu's friends."

"Mom, he's not my friend he's my teacher." Lulu argued, as Pete and her mother started up the walk, Lulu grabbed Pete's arm holding him back. "We'll be in, in a minute mom."

"I like your mom. She's feisty." Pete joked as Lulu hit him with the papers she had written. "What!"

"What do you think your doing! Dinner was not part of the plan!" Lulu complained.

"Do you know the last time that I had a home cooked meal that I didn't cook on my own was? About 2 years ago." Pete joked, when Lulu didn't laugh he changed he demeanor to a more serious tone. "Okay I promise I'll be nice and I wont say anything bad about you."

"Don't say anything about the abortion. My mom doesn't know." Lulu blurted out, knowing she had too before she lost her nerve.

"Okay, I wont even bring it up. Now, can we go eat I'm starving." Pete said as he motioned toward the house.

"Yes, oh I'm sorry." Lulu said before walking into the house.

"For what?"

"You'll see." She commented before he entered the room. All eyes turned towards Pete and Lulu as they entered the house. Luke and Nikolas stood to greet them, while Laura stayed seated on the couch holding baby Spencer.

"Hey princess." Luke said giving his daughter a hug, "Whose your friend here?"

"Everybody, this is Pete Marquez, he's my intro to Literature professor over a PCU. Pete this is my father Luke, and one of my brother's Nikolas, and his son Spencer. You already met my mother." Lulu introduced. "Where's Lucky?"

"He and Elizabeth couldn't make it, so it'll be just us tonight." Nikolas answered sitting back down next to Laura. "So Pete, you look pretty young to be a college professor."

"Yea, well I'm 26 so I've only been out of college for a few years. I think it helps me relate better to my students." Pete answered taking a seat on the arm of the chair Lulu was sitting in. "Most of my students are freshman so there's a far enough age rage for respect but still enough to understand what their going through. The first year of college is really hard on a lot of people."

"I know. That's what worries me so much." Laura spoke up. "I mean I just came back and I don't know how much that has disrupted her life but I think she has made the changes rather gracefully."

"I agree Angel. Now how about we eat." Luke suggested changing the mood. Lulu looked between her dad and Nikolas before showing Pete the way to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"How long has your mom been gone?" Pete asked as they both washed their hands.

"Technically she never left, but 4 years." Lulu answered vaguely. The confused look on his face she expected, "I'll explain later."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Pete said drying his hands and then drying Lulu's also. Lulu quickly smiled at him before walking out to the dining room to sit in front of plate of food.

The meal went on without too much awkward conversation. When her mother would start to probe Pete for questions about his personal life, Lulu would tell her mom to stop and give the man a little bit of privacy. Halfway through the dinner Spencer started to cry prompting Nikolas to leave the table to tend to his son, and shortly after they left wanting to get back to Spoon Island before it got too much later.

And as quickly as the evening had started it was now being finished with desert in the living room. Lulu moved over to sit next to the fire place with her cup of coffee and decided to watch the flames dance for a while, while her mother continued to talk with Pete.

"Laura you know we were supposed to meet Bobbie, at Kelly's to go over some business stuff." Luke pointed out looking at his watch to check the time.

"Oh, your right." Laura said standing up. "Well, we'll be back later Lulu, Pete it was so nice to meet you please come by anytime." Laura said before she and Luke left.

Lulu grabbed the plates and mugs that her parents had been using and took them through the double doors into the kitchen, soon to be followed by Pete. "So your family seems really nice."

"Yeah, they seem that way huh?" Lulu said as she loaded the dishwasher, and turned back towards him. "So you've had some food, you've meet my family, and you have my papers to read. Have a nice night." Lulu said pushing him towards the back door.

"Lulu, I'm not leaving." Pete said standing firm in his position. Lulu's hands now rested on his shoulders holding their firm grasp. "You have some explaining to do. First why you were missing my class, and second what your family's been hiding."

"Pete, I just." Lulu started. "If you really wanna know your going to have to follow me." Pete followed Lulu into the garage and up the staircase into the attic. Pete sat down on an old dust covered couch waiting for Lulu to start her explanation. After grabbing an old hat box from a shelf, Pete watched the young girl's movements and smirked as she raised her arms her shirt exposing a small portion of her porcelain skin. She moved to sit on the couch next to Pete. Lulu took a deep breath before beginning the long story of her mother's illness and miraculous recovery. As she told the story she pulled out newspaper clippings and photos as a visual and documented proof of her story.

Once she stopped talking Pete sat for a minute trying to process everything that Lulu had just told him. "This is where it happened?"

"Yeah, the only problem is, that my mother has no memory of the last 4 years, and she doesn't even remember killing her stepfather. So what happens when she remembers." Lulu explained. "When I first saw her, and we told her about our lives Nikolas told her about Spencer, and she went on and on about how precious a child's life is. I haven't been able to tell her yet—My father wont let me."

"Lu, I'm sorry." Was all the Pete was able to get out.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've said all day." She joked trying to brighten the mood. "Now, will you leave?"

"Under one condition."


	3. Pool and Uncomfortable Silences

"Now will you leave?" Lulu asked jokingly. 

"Under one condition," Pete said folding his arms across his chest. "Since I know as soon as I leave you'll go back to sulking, you should come out with me tonight."

"Out with you?" Lulu asked confused. "Mr. Marquez, we barely get along when we have to be together. What on earth makes you think that I would choose to spend more time with you?"

"Ms. Spencer, you know I'm growing on you." He smirked leading her back down the stairs and out of the attic. "So how about it? There's a place downtown, come shoot a few games of pool with me?"

"I don't know, Pete." Sheepishly she walked back towards the house stopping in front of the front door. "Okay, 5 games of pool, and then you'll bring me home and leave me alone?"

Pete shook his head silently laughing to himself, "deal." He said waiting for her to lock the house and grab her purse. The couple soon found themselves parked at Jakes. "Have you ever been here before."

"Nope, never." Lulu lied. Lulu quickly walked into the bar and made her way to the counter ordering herself a water, and a beer for Pete. By the time Pete made it through the doors Lulu had placed his beer on the table and was racking the balls when he joined her. "I got you a beer, if you don't drink it I will."

"Now how on earth could you manage that? Unless you have a pretty convincing fake?" Pete laughed talking a sip of the liquid. "So are you breaking or am I?"

"Let's just put it this way, my father owns this place. I grew up here." Lulu said hitting the cue ball and sending the balls scattering across the table.

The duo continued their games of pool averaging out 3 games to 2, Lulu on top. They moved back over to the bar ordering a few more drinks and laughing about a movie that they have both seen a few weeks earlier. "See, Ms. Spencer, this wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked as they stood in the parking lot outside his truck.

"No, it wasn't so bad at all." She said leaning her back against the hood of the truck. "We should do this again sometime." Moving towards the passenger side door Pete opened the door for her making sure she was safely inside before shutting it. Lulu leaned across the car opening his door for him, and then returned to her seat to attach seatbelt. As Pete closed his door he had to laugh to himself, but apparently not quite enough. "What's so funny?"

"My mother." Pete started as he put the car into gear and began the drive back to her house. "She always told me that a girl who reaches across the car to unlock the door for you, is a girl you really cares about you."

"Well, Pete. I guess your mom was wrong this time." Lulu laughed at him. The two continued their meaningless conversation as they finished the short distance to her house. As they approached the house Lulu noted that her parents car still wasn't in the driveway. "Well, my parent's aren't home yet. Do you want to come inside and watch some TV or something?"

"Sure." Pete said rather quickly. It was clear to both of them that they weren't ready for the night to be over, and they surely weren't ready to say goodbye to each other. Soon they were both engrossed in a random episode of Friends joking about how Rachel and Ross were meant to be together. "Wow, the girl believes in love after all."

"I'm not a cynic!" Lulu protested, Pete looked at her and rolled his eyes before turning back to the television. "Okay so I'm not a total cynic. I believe that true love does exist. My parents have been through so much together. And every time they always find their way back to each other. They are each other's true love. But I don't think that it'll ever happen for me. I screw everything up, and love is just another one of those things."

Pete stood from the couch and pulled Lulu up next to him. Grabbing a hold of her shoulders he turned her body so that she was facing him. "Even you Lesley Lu Spencer have a true love. You might not think so, but one day some poor man is going to fall head over heals in love with you. And when he does, even you wont be able to screw it up." Pete told her brushing his hand against her cheek. Running his thumb across her smooth skin. "I should probably go." He said this time in a voice only a little more than a whisper.

"Probably," Lulu said in an equally small voice. Without thought Lulu brought her hand up to the top of his shoulder running it down his firm arms and back up again. "Pete I—"

"Shh." Pete silenced taking a step towards the girl in front of him. Lulu closed her eyes, knowing that it was better to let Pete make the first move. Lulu knew shivered in anticipation as she felt Pete's breathe just inches away from her. But the sound of a key turning in the lock on the front door was all the couple needed to draw them back to reality.


	4. Parental Interruptions

HEY GUYS! So this is a shorter update but I'll post again really soon! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

At the sound of a key in the door, Lulu and Pete quickly stepped away from each other, returning to their seats on the couch in just enough time before Luke and Laura entered the house. "Hey kids, have you been here the whole time?"

"Nope, we left for a while. I kicked his butt in pool." Lulu said leaving the couch to hug her mother and father. Pete soon followed grabbing his coat from the back of the couch as he did.

"That's my little pool shark!" Luke exclaimed hugging his daughter close to his side.

"I apologize for my family Pete. They just don't know how to be gracious winners." Laura told him as she watched the scene play out.

"That's alright. I'll just make up for it by giving her a bad grade." Pete quipped back. "Well thank you again for dinner. I have an early class tomorrow." Pete said slipping into his jacket. After shaking Luke's hand Pete moved to the door.

"I'll just walk him out and be right back." Lulu said to her parents before following Pete out the front door. The duo walked back out towards Pete's truck neither one saying a word. Finally as they reached his truck Lulu broke the silence. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"If you actually show up, you mean?" Pete joked.

"I'll be there. I promise." Lulu said moving towards him to give him a small hug before he opened the door of his truck and sat inside. "If I don't show up, you can punish me, how you see fit." Before Pete had a change to respond, Lulu turned and started her walk back to her front door. Taking one last look Lulu smiled and waved at the man she called her teacher, before slipping in the front door. She hoped that her parents wouldn't be waiting. She knew that they were going to ask questions about Pete. And frankly she didn't feel like answering questions that she wasn't quite sure of the answers yet.

Sure enough as soon as she walked through the door, her mother was ready to ask her questions. "So, you sure seem to spend a lot of time with your professor outside of class." Laura commented, hoping to get some information out of her daughter. Laura knew that she missed out on some of her daughters most important life events, but there wasn't anything that she could do about that. She could only focus on the future now.

"Mom, nothing is going on between Professor Marquez and myself." Lulu answered. "Now, it's a school day for me tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning." Lulu said as she hurried up the stairs to her room before they could continue the questioning.

"You know there's more that she's not telling us?" Laura told Luke as she moved to lock the front door.

"Angel, our little girl grew up over the last four years." Luke told her, the couple sat and cuddle on the couch watching the nightly news.

Lulu went into her room quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into her bed. As she lay staring up she thought back to Pete and their almost kiss. If someone would have moved a step closer, or leaned in a little further their lips would have touched. Lulu thought of all the boys that she had kissed, but she was sure that the kiss between her and Pete would have topped all the scales. That is if they ever do kiss, after her parent's walking in, maybe Pete wanted to forget that it ever happened. He did run off rather quickly once they got home. "Just shut up." Lulu said to herself, as she rolled unto her side to try and sleep. She had classes tomorrow. And staying up and obsessing over her professor wasn't going to help that situation. At least she could still dream about him.


	5. Dreams become reality

Hey guys another update! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Knocking on his office door, it was starting to feel like an everyday occurrence now. "You know Professor Marquez if you really want me to come to your office you could have been a little bit nicer when you asked." Lulu said aggravated as she closed the door behind her and sat down in his desk chair. "What did I do wrong this time? Because I actually came to class today."

"Ms. Spencer, if I thought you would respond to anything but my threats I would try a different approach." Pete said walking back towards his desk. "So about yesterday—"

"Professor Marquez if it's all the same to you, I'd really just like to forget all about it." She said standing from his chair. Pete moved to stand in front of her blocking her exit out of the room.

"Pete, my name is Pete. Especially when were not in the classroom." Pete lightly grabbed her shoulders running his hands up and down her arms. "And just for the record, I don't want to forget about yesterday."

Lulu again tried to move past him, feeling closed in, in the small office. Pete lowered one of his hands to her waist lightly pulling her body closer to his. Before Lulu had a chance to push him away Pete leaned over her lightly kissing her lips. The more that Lulu tried to push him away the tighter Pete held onto her, making the kiss more forceful. Moment by moment Lulu stopped her fight and began to kiss him back. She knew that rationally she shouldn't have kissed him back. She knew that she should have pushed him away and told him to stay away from her. But the feeling of his lips on hers was all that she needed to forget rational thought. Wrapping her arms around his neck Lulu now kissed back with all the intensity that Pete had started with.

After what only seemed like a few moments, Pete pulled away resting his forehead to rest on hers. "Hi," Pete said looking into her bright blue eyes. Before Lulu had a chance to answer back, she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Lulu," she heard. The voice sounded distant and far away. "Lulu." It spoke only this time a little more clearly and louder.

"What?" Lulu asked, as she turned his head. The moment she did her view changed, from the Pete's office, back into her bedroom. Sitting up in bed she looked around confused by her dream.

"Are you awake princess?" Luke called from behind her closed door.

"Yep, I'll be out in a bit." Lulu responded. Falling back on the bed Lulu closed her eyes remembering her dream. The thought of it brought a smile to her lips. It had felt so real. Taking a few more minutes to savor in her day dream before getting up and getting ready for the day.

She had two classes before she had literature with Mr. Marquez. She knew that she couldn't skip after she had just spent so much time with him. And she still couldn't get her dream out of her mind. The day went by rather quickly, and soon she found herself standing outside her Lit. Lecture hall.

"Ms. Spencer are you going to join us?" Pete said from inside the classroom. "The world doesn't revolve around you."

Lulu toke a few steps inside the classroom taking a seat beside Georgie in the front row. "Sorry professor Marquez I completely forgot that the world revolves around you!" she smiled, as she settled in.

After the class's laughter died down; "why don't you come see me in my office after class." Pete said before beginning his lecture. After class Lulu talked with Georgie and a few other students before going to Pete's office. This was starting to feel too much like her dream.

Knocking on the office door, it was starting to feel like an everyday occurrence now. "You know Professor Marquez if you really want me to come to your office you could have been a little bit nicer when you asked." Lulu said aggravated as she closed the door behind her and sat down in his desk chair. "What did I do wrong this time? Because I actually came to class today."

"Ms. Spencer, if I thought you would respond to anything but my threats I would try a different approach." Pete said walking back towards his desk. "So about yesterday—"

"Professor Marquez if it's all the same to you, I'd really just like to forget all about it." She said standing from his chair. Pete moved to stand in front of her blocking her exit out of the room.

"Pete, my name is Pete. Especially when were not in the classroom." Pete lightly grabbed her shoulders running his hands up and down her arms. "And just for the record, I don't want to forget about yesterday."

Lulu again tried to move past him, feeling closed in, in the small office. Pete lowered one of his hands to her waist lightly pulling her body closer to his. Before Lulu had a chance to push him away Pete leaned over her lightly kissing her lips. The more that Lulu tried to push him away the tighter Pete held onto her, making the kiss more forceful. Moment by moment Lulu stopped her fight and began to kiss him back. She knew that rationally she shouldn't have kissed him back. She knew that she should have pushed him away and told him to stay away from her. But the feeling of his lips on hers was all that she needed to forget rational thought. Wrapping her arms around his neck Lulu now kissed back with all the intensity that Pete had started with.

After what only seemed like a few moments, Pete pulled away resting his forehead to rest on hers. "Hi," Pete said looking into her bright blue eyes. Before Lulu had a chance to answer back, she heard a knock coming from the door. "I'm going to have to get that." Lulu stepped away from Pete sitting in a chair across from his desk. Pete sat down and took a deep breathe before acknowledging the person behind the door.

Georgie opened the door far enough to be seen. As she opened the door further she saw that Lulu was sitting in the office. "Hi, I just wanted to talk with you about my paper, if that's all right?"

"Yes, Ms. Jones. Just give me a few minutes to finish things up with Ms. Spencer and I'll be right with you." Pete said quickly. Georgie nodded and slipped back out the door as silently as she had done the first time.

"I should probably get going. I have to be at work in about an hour." Lulu said standing from the chair. Pete walked towards her to meet her before she exited through the door. "I'll see you in class."

"I'll call you later." Pete said giving his student a hug. After adjusting Lulu wrapped her arms around his back holding her body tightly to his, "And don't think that our discussion is over." He joked, moving back behind his desk.

"Bye Pete." Lulu said before opening the door to his office. As she left she passed by Georgie giving her a small smile as she walked out of the English department. As Lulu walked down the hallway and out to the courtyard of PCU's campus she had to laugh to herself. "I guess dreams do come true."


	6. The Dinner Date

Here's the next chapter! R&R hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pete said that he would call. And he did…Every night. It was Wednesday night, Lulu was sitting in her room in front of her laptop writing a paper for their latest book. As her phone started to ring, she looked over at the clock acknowledging the time before answering. "This is starting to become a pattern."

"What can I say? I like my routine." Pete's voice came over the phone. "So what are you up too?"

"Well Pete, unlike you. Some of us still have homework to do." Lulu said leaving her desk and moving to lay on her bed. "I'm actually writing the paper for your class right now."

"Ms. Spencer leaving your assignments to the last minute? I know I should be shocked, but alas. I'm not."

"Laugh now, but the longer that we talk on the phone, the longer I have to stay up to finish this dumb paper you assigned." Lulu said sitting up.

"Fine then are we on for tomorrow night?" Pete asked. After their first conversation, the one that started right after Lulu left his office. Pete called and asked her on a formal real date. "You can't say no."

"Pete. We need to talk about all of this. I don't know if I can do this." Lulu said as she started to pace her room. All Lulu ever wanted to do was have a normal life, with a normal family and with normal relationships. She lied about Elvis. She lied to get Dillon, and now she was starting something with her English professor. "I want things to be simple."

"Okay so dinner and a movie." Pete joked. "That's simple enough."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to finish my paper." Lulu said hanging up. Falling back onto her bed she took a deep breathe before returning to her computer and the hell of her English paper.

They agreed to meet at a restaurant just outside of town. Lulu arrived a few minutes late and found Pete sitting in his truck grading papers. He jumped in surprise as Lulu knocked on his window, letting him know she was here. "So, did you give me my "A" yet?"

"Actually I haven't gotten to your paper yet. But if you would like I could grade it right now?" Pete said getting out of his truck.

"That won't be necessary. So are we going in, or was this just a convient spot to meet before you take me to the hotel?" Lulu said looking him up and down. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a red sweater.

"Lulu is that what you think this is? A booty call?"

"Why else would we meet in the next town over?" Lulu said as they started walking towards the entrance.

"That's actually what I hoped we would talk about over dinner tonight. But if you want to skip that part and jump right to the uncomfortable stuff let's get down to it." Pete said stopping in front of the door. Lulu looked up at him annoyed. As Lulu opened her mouth to talk Pete continued his speech. "I'm not coping out. I don't want you to think that, but this is complicated Lulu. I mean for Christ sakes you're my student."

"Look Pete we didn't have to go through all of this, you could have just told me you weren't interested. You really didn't need to go into this whole pity date thing." Lulu said walking past him and back towards her car. Lulu had managed to walk about 3 or 4 steps before Pete caught up with her grabbing her arm and spinning her back his direction. Pete quickly brushed his lips across Lulu's sharing another soft kiss. Lulu soon wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The kiss continued for a few more moments before Lulu pulled, she brought her hands towards Pete's chest pushing him away. "You can just kiss me and think that it makes everything better."

"Lulu that's not what this is. I don't know what this is yet, but don't you think I want to figure it out? I mean I can't keep kissing one of my students without think this through." Pete said as he began to pace the short path from Lulu's car to the restaurant. "I mean I've read my teaching contract over and over and it doesn't say anything about not being able to date students but I don't really think that the university would be okay with this."

"I get it Pete, your career is important to you." Lulu said walking towards him. As she reached out for his hand Pete quickly turned walking away from her again.

Space, space would help this situation. So long as he kept some distance between himself and Lulu he could keep his hands off of her. Hands that wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her. Ever since that day in his office, he wanted to bring light back into her eyes. She looked so heart broken, a lot how she looked right now. "I'm going to go." She spoke up again. Pete didn't dare look up at her. Afraid of what he might do. "I'll see you in class Professor Marquez."

"Don't go." Pete said, his voice not sounding as strong as it normally did. "I cant stop thinking about you. When I'm in class it takes every bit of me to stop myself from running to you and kissing you." Pete said standing closer to Lulu this time. She was still facing her car. Almost afraid to turn around. "I know that I should let you go, and try and forget about you. But I don't want too. Call me selfish but I cant be the bigger person right now. I don't want to be."

A single tear fell down Lulu's cheek...


	7. Relationship

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last posted. School and life has just gotten crazy lately! With the holidays coming up I'll be sure to write more and possible even finish the story! Hope this will tide you over until then!

* * *

A single tear fell down Lulu's cheek…Lulu turned looking up at Pete. Using his thumb he softly brushed away her solo tear. "Are you ready for dinner now?" Pete asked looking down at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lulu said taking his hand and walking into the restaurant with him. The couple ate their dinner talking about the class to their high school days which for Lulu was only a few months ago. "I keep forgetting how old you are." Lulu joked.

"I'm 26 you make it sound like I'm 40." Pete laughed back; he and Lulu were walking by the river hand in hand. "Do I really seem that old to you?"

"No, not at all gramps. You're the same age as my brothers, they would flip if they knew my boyfriend—" Lulu started, as soon as the words came out of her mouth she dropped his hand and turning to face him. Ready to take back her statement. "I'm sorry it just slipped out! I know that your not my boyfriend, I mean I'm not your girlfriend or anything like that."

Pete stepped back letting Lulu ramble on for a few more minutes before interjecting. "Hey, I'll be your boyfriend if you want me to?" he said smiling, waiting for her to answer.

"Pete would you not make fun of me right now. I already feel like enough of an idiot." Lulu told him turning and walking further down the riverbed.

"You're not an idiot. I think it's cute." Pete caught up with Lulu grabbing a hold of her elbow to pull her back to him. Pete didn't give Lulu much time to get her balance before he leaned in capturing her lips in a long passionate kiss. Lulu snaked her arms around Pete's neck pulling herself closer to his body. Pete's hands soon found their way to her back, moving one up to caress her neck. Pete broke the kiss but not his release from Lulu. "I don't think that this is going to be the problem in our relationship." He smirked playing with the hair on the back of her neck.

"Relationship; so I guess it's not just me after all?" Lulu laughed leaning up to kiss him again. After a brief make-out session Pete and Lulu sat themselves on one of the many bridges in Port Charles to work out the finer points of their relationship. "Does this mean I have to drop your class?"

"No, but I think we should keep our relationship quiet. At least until the end of the semester, then we'll see how things go." Pete suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Lulu said leaning back into his chest. "So…as much as I would love to stay here. I should probably start for home. Now that my mom's back my parents actually start to wonder where I am."

"Call me when you get home? Just so I know you're safe." Pete said as he opened her car door for her. "Goodnight Ms. Spencer." Pete said before kissing her forehead and shutting her door.


End file.
